


Space Buns, More Like Curly Buns

by LeatherlipsIero



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Pouting, Space Buns, complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: "Pagey!" He yelped out loud as Jimmy tugged hard some sensitive neck hair strands. All thoughts about kissing his gorgeous yet clumsy boyfriend disappeared then and new thoughts about how much he hated Jimmy's stupid and clumsy yet strong and talented fingers appeared.





	

"Ouch!"

"Sorry,"

"Ouch! Pagey, you are hurting me." 

Jimmy frowned a bit before murmuring another apology as he continued with the task his boyfriend had given him. 

"Jimmy!" Robert moaned out a bit frustrated when Jimmy still tugged harshly at his hair. How hard was it to put some of his hair up in a space bun? 

"I'm sorry, Percy." Jimmy quickly apologised sounding so incredible sorry and sincere that Robert almost turned to kiss the fuck out of him, but remembered what position they were in by gazing at the mirror above them. He could see how concentrated Jimmy looked with his tongue sticking out of his mouth, trying to the wild mane of his hair which made Robert chuckle fondly until Jimmy tugged extra hard on his hair yet again. 

"Pagey!" He yelped out loud as Jimmy tugged hard some sensitive neck hair strands. All thoughts about kissing his gorgeous yet clumsy boyfriend disappeared then and new thoughts about how much he hated Jimmy's stupid and clumsy yet strong and talented fingers appeared. 

"I'm really sorry, love, but you have to keep still, babe." Jimmy spoke between gritted teeth, he didn't like hurting his boyfriend, even though Robert was just being a whiny baby at the moment, but it didn't help that Robert's hair were as wild as a lion's mane and that he was moving a lot. 

"But pagey!" Robert whined, pouting at the end, it was really hard to stay mad at his boyfriend when he kept sweet talking him. Besides he hated not moving, that was more Jimmy's thing. He could just lay in bed all day, or the sofa, and play on his guitar, not moving any other muscle nor limb than his arms and fingers. 

So to being the little rebel he was, Robert purposely started to wiggle more just to bother his cute boyfriend. However, that decision was soon regretted seeing as it made Jimmy tug on his hair. 

"I told you to keep still, babe." Robert heard Jimmy chuckle out which made him pout again because he knew Jimmy was smirking like a smug wanker.

After a few minutes of relaxing in his boyfriend's lap without any more hair tugging (thank god), Robert soon became bored and started to hum a song absentmindedly. 

"Remind me why I'm making space buns for you, Percy?" Jimmy asked after a while interrupting Robert's mindless humming. 

"I want my hair to be curly." He answered Jimmy in his own duh-voice as if the answer was right there in front of Jimmy's face, which it was considering that he was staring at Robert's hair. 

"Your hair is already curly and perfect, you fairy prince." He huffed, but continued to make small buns of Robert's silky hair. 

Flushing slightly at his comment, Robert went back to humming the song he couldn't remember the name of while sitting perfectly still in Jimmy's warm and comfortable lap. 

"Ouch!" He suddenly hissed as Jimmy accidently tugged at some very sensitive hair strands close to his ear. 

"Sorry!" Jimmy quickly apologised, making Robert roll his eyes fondly. 

-

After about 5000 hair tugs later, Jimmy withdrew his hands from Robert's hair and exclaimed in a happy yet relieved tone that he was finally finished. 

"Let me look, Jim-Jam!" Robert replied just as relived, smirking a bit when he saw Jimmy cringe at the use of nickname. 

Swallowing, Jimmy nervously handed Robert a mirror. "I mean it doesn't look that great now, but it's the results that count right?" He asked in the same nervous manner, he didn't want to upset his sweetheart of a boyfriend knowing how much he cared for his hair. 

Making a half gasping, half choking sound, Robert pouted at how stupid he looked with his hair tied up like that. Turning to Jimmy, he quickly said; "It was a stupid idea, Jimmy, and you are absolutely right, I already have curly hair. Now please remove the buns." 

This time it was Jimmy's turn to pout, "But I used a lot of time making them!" He whined not liking where this were going. 

"No, I look horrendous, pagey. Take them out now!" 

Jimmy snorted a bit, grabbed his boyfriend's soft face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs affectionately over his Robert's lips and cheekbones before planting small and loving kisses all over his face while muttering small apologies in between as well as a few compliments telling him how gorgeous and cute he is. 

When he let's go Robert was a blushing mess in his lap before he smashed his face into Jimmy's neck to stay there for an eternity. Jimmy however, smiled and wrapped his arms around Robert's frame. 

No other complaints were heard that night.


End file.
